That Year
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: In Modern Hyrule, the events surrounding two teenagers will shift the events of the land for generations to come. Slight ZeLink. Chapter 15 has been 'edited'.
1. Beginning of Day 1

This idea just came to me after reading a ton of 'modern zellinks'. At least I'm getting my braces off today! So please just read and review.

Disclaimer: don't own Zelda, Macy's, iPod's, Arby's, Mountain Dew, or McDonald's.

Rated T for some language, some suggestive themes, and violence.

That Year

Chapter 1

The First Day

"Wake up, big brother!"

"Just 3 more minutes, Aryll." With that, I turned back over in my sleeping bag, my dirty blonde hair pooling up into a mess below my head.

"But you'll be late for school, Link! Or do you now just not care anymore?" She silently walks up to me and lodges her foot in my side.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" my blue eyes opened instantly from the attack. "Don't do that. You may remind me of that one night." Flashbacks of the night they were mugged in their sleep stamped through my head, and her's also.

"You need to get up! Dark has been irritating me for 15 minutes to just wake you up."

"Bastard." I slowly pull myself from under my bag I was sleeping in. Around me was the alleyway behind Macy's and The Palace, the biggest shopping center in Hyrule. Mr. Abgabe owned it after Mr. Harkinian sold it to him, and almost every other shopping, eating or entertainment facility in the country. Macy's was an American company that had been doing poorly in this country. Dark silently walked up to us.

"Hey, bro! Are we gonna wear some of those shoplifted clothes?" In his hands were $125 jeans we had grabbed from the big clothing store in The Palace the other day. We probably had snatched up to $10,000 worth of clothing from that particular store. Even with the tightening of their security, they'd never catch us. I went over and grabbed a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans from Dark. I threw them on (Aryll turned away, giggling), and then grabbed some person's dead cell phone and a dead iPod.

I threw my backpack onto my back and left the alley, squinting at the light momentarily before turning towards Hyrule Market High School, directly placed in the center of the city's business district. The area was notorious for pickpockets and prostitutes. At the call of my name, I spun to see Dark was sprinting after me.

"Hey bro, wait up!" I couldn't help but laugh as my twin raced to catch up with him.

"Why? I find this funnier. Will Aryll be home right after school?" I had been trying to figure out what she'd been up to for the past couple of weeks.

"Naw. She said she'd be at her friend's house, Midna." Dark finally slowed down to a walking pace. "Apparently, our little sister as made friends with the younger daughter of Mr. Harkinian, the 'owner' of The Palace."

"The senator? Why didn't I know?" Ok. Secrets were just outlawed in this family.

"Dunno. Maybe she'd be scared of what you would think. Or what she found once."

"What did she find?"

"Our family's old heirloom, the Master Sword." That bastard.

"Ok. Well, let's stop by Arby's before we get to school." I quickened my pace so we could get to Arby's and school without being late.

"Why do we never go to McDonald's?" Dark asked himself as he sped up to pursue me.

5 minutes later we reached school with a roast beef and a 42 oz. Mountain Dew each.

"Come on, let's go find Kafei and Shiek. Those morons should be doing something stupid." We turned left from the main foyer and ran into our 'genius' friends, messing around with some freshmen. The two turned to see us heading their way.

"So how are our favorite hobos doing?" Dark quickly mouths 'not this' to me and rolls his eyes. "Steal anything for 'Uncle Shiek'?" Dark gave him a quick shake off the head and the bird. After a couple minutes of discussing our classes, the bell rang, causing many of the younger students to sulk off to their first class of the day. "See ya guys some time later." With that, the two took off for their classes. Dark left for the basement, while I journeyed to the second floor for English. I slid in through the door and rolled my eyes at the 'sight'.

A/N: Hopefully some of you readers are decent people and will review my story. And about the fast food joints, they are both within a 5-block radius of my high school.

Please review.


	2. English and Hylian History?

Another chapter of That Year…aw this will be interesting. This part is written from Link's POV, and so will the remainder of the story, until further notice.

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Legend of Zelda,

Chapter 2

English and Hylian…history?

Great, English. I quickly scanned the room, not paying attention to any students I didn't have any desire to talk to. I noticed that everyone was standing around the room. Groaning, I went over to the east side of the class, not caring what was around me. Come on, really? We are almost adults, and the teacher thought that they needed 'help'. Why can't we just chose where we want to sit? The teacher stood up from his desk and went up to the front of the class. I thought I'd lose my dinner from last night when I saw the orange-yellow robe he wore.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Rauru Light, your English teacher. I'll give you your seats, so please pay attention." He then took out a chart of the room and pointed to different spots, saying the occupant's name. The teacher was halfway done when he called my name. Finally. That was taking forever. I approached the spot where he pointed. On my left was Mido, the 'president' of the 'protect the environment' club. He was a pretty good guy overall, anyways. On my right was Kafei's girl, Anju. We started talking about my friends and our summers when a projectile flew into the back of my head

"Who the hell threw that?" I spun around, angrier than a cucco. I noticed a football bounce off the ceiling, the floor, and come to a stop on Saria's desk. That only meant one thing…Ganondorf Agnew was in this class. Or Ganondork Fagnew, like how I prefer to refer to his as. He was the quarterback of the school's football team. His father was the Secretary of War, the second richest man in Hyrule, right after Senator Harkinian. Next to him were his lackeys, Vaati Wind and Zant Shadow. They probably could win a contest for worst last name.

"What the hell are you looking at, hobo." Oh, yeah. Rub it in. I'd totally beat your ass if we weren't in school right now.

"Your ugly face of course, Fagnew." I started to smile as the 'bully' became livid from my remark. At least his creepy olive-gray skin was turning a nice shade of scarlet. Heh, sucker.

The remainder of class went by slowly. The bell rang, signaling everyone to leave. "...Ok students. I want you to have read through chapter 5 by tomorrow." Everyone was rushing out the door to get to their next class. I allowed myself to get swallowed by the wave of people in the halls, drifting towards Hylian history, or mythology, according to some. I found the door to the class wide open and walked in. Shiek was half-asleep in the back row. I smiled as I snuck up on him and punched his bicep. I tried to hold a laugh as my friend cursed as he awoke.

"What was that for?" Shiek was hilarious when he was angry. And he was the angriest when he is woken up.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let the teacher throw a pen at you?"

"Those are just stories. I doubt that Mr. Daria would do such things."

"Whatev. Hey, are we gonna do battle of the bands this year?"

"Why not."

"So what songs should we do for battle of the bands?" This question had been locked in his mind since he heard about the competition date from Mido.

"I dunno. We should do something to get on Ganondorf's nerves, though. That'll be good."

"Know anything like that?"

Shiek gave him a look that made Link want to shrink into a turtle shell. "Duh. Why else would I think up that idea?"

"So what is it?"

"Not telling you"

"You really suck, did ya know?"

"Yep. And we'll need to do something that will get people to head bang." His attention was pulled to the door, "look who just walked in."

I quickly turned to the entrance. Zelda, the daughter of the 'acting monarch' and senator, Mr. Harkinian, was walking into the class. The room gained an eerie silence when the entire class hushed, watching her. She sat down next to Saria, Malon, Tetra, and Midna. Ilia, Malon and Romani gave them glares that could kill. Ganon's gang drifted from them to Zelda's group. We tried to stop from laughing hard after seeing her almost immediately down his attempts to woo her.

"Good girl…" we were both happy that she rejected the bastard. Unfortunately, they couldn't be 'associated' with her. Until December 10th, that is. I was counting down until that day, my birthday.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Daria, and this is Hylian History 10A. Today I'll go over the expectations of this class, but tomorrow we'll start with events before the Great War. After that, we'll go over the Legend of the Ocarina of Time"

Some one interrupted him. "Excuse me, sir, but isn't the Legend of the Ocarina of Time a myth? And you said this was a history class. Not mythology, history."

The teacher gave him a murderous stare while replying to the student. "That is the curriculum. Only a member of the Royal family can change it. Anyways, we'd know if they were all dead. The laws would have changed to remove them from it. Until then, you will have to treat it as 'history'." With that, he started on a rant on what he'll expect from us throughout the year.

Shiek and I then used the cover of our location to get away with talking in class. I noticed the teacher look their way and stopped talking. Shiek however wasn't as lucky. He was talking about how Dark had stolen some kid's iced coffee and drowned it in a single swig. A pen flew into the side of his head, erupting the entire class into a laughing fit. I couldn't hold back my laugh and soon joined the rest.

"What did I do?" He tried faking innocence in an attempt to not get punished.

"You where talking. So was your friend." His gaze came to me, and then returned to my friend. "You have Saturday school. Have fun." He said the last part with a smug grin on his face. The bell eventually rang and they left the class.

"So, I'll see you at lunch, right?" I turned to my friend before we went are ways.

"Yeah. Gotta go to math. Hopefully Kafei is there."

"'Kay. I have fitness…with Ganondork, apparently. I'll see you and the others later. I'll think on those songs." I made my way to the gym, slipping through groups of people clogging the halls. I fingered my necklace on my way to class. It was a sapphire with gold wiring on it. The gold wires formed a Triforce with the winged bird, the emblem of the royal family of Hyrule and of the monarchy.

I walked into the gym and gasped from the 'training' equipment.

A/N: yay! Another chapter is finished. The 'Fagnew' thing came from what we called my friend at school. And he doesn't play quarterback, though. It seemed like the right spot for a jock/bully.

Oh, I'll give anyone who knows what a 'Daria' is a cookie. I have to many anyways. Please review! I absolutely enjoy them, even when you say my story sucks horribly. And what connections does Link have to the royal family? You'll have to wait many more chapters until you find out.


	3. Beginning New Rivalries and Friendships

Oh, about Link's birthday (December 10th). That is the date the Winter Wonder Slam tour reaches my town.

Here's the 'fitness' class.

Disclaimer: don't own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

Chapter 3

Beginning New Rivalries and Friendships

Link's POV

Sitting on the bleachers, I ask myself, wait, isn't this suppose to be a fitness class? I looked out at the stash of medieval weaponry: bows, swords, shields, spears, and a crossbow. Wow, didn't see this coming. I look back and see Dark coming down the halls. I quickly wave at him and he speeds up and sits down next to me on the bleachers.

"Bro! I didn't know you were in this class."

"Nor did I. How was Hylian history with Shiek?"

"Good. We're doing battle of the bands this year. You know, the huge 'RAWK' one."

"Really? Do I get donuts?"

"Um…sure. I don't see why not."

"**DONUTS!!!**" Everyone turns in our direction, giving us curious glances. Ganondork looks at me with a murderous glare while I give him the bird. He turns back to his friends, probably planning some way to get back at me. Meh. The teacher comes up to us from the 'office' between the main gym and the auxiliary gym.

"Hello class. I'm Coach Dunn. Today we'll have an exhibition match using swords. All blades are plastic, along with shields; so don't worry about getting to badly beat up. Our first contestant will be Ganondorf Agnew. You'll be starting on the south side of the gym" I gritted my teeth as the bastard walked down to the teacher and approached the stash. He grabbed a glowing long sword, matching perfectly with his build. The teacher returned his attention to the class. "He'll be fighting…um…Link Wood, on the north side."

My mouth opened slightly. I stood up and went over to the weapons. What to pick, what to pick. A sword and shield catch my eyes. The blade's hilt was blue, with…wings? Near the merge between the hilt and blade was a yellow gem. I quickly picked it up and grabbed a sheath for it. Storing the weapon and strapping it onto my back, I reached for a common Hylian shield. I added it onto my back with the sheathed replica of the blade of evil's bane; the Master Sword. Ganondorf took a spot on the other side of the ring while I stood across from him.

Twweeeeeettt!

With the whistle blow, we slowly approach each other. He holds his blade in a defensive position while mine is still sheathed. He charges and my hands go into motion. The dance with death has begun.

Dark's POV

Ganondorf started to charge my bro. I quickly move down to a spot where I can see everything clearer. Not like the top of the bleachers are bad, I just had a horrid view. I look to my left to see Zelda sitting there, wide-eyed and her mouth open. She seemed worried, but that was pointless. Link was fine, I think.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She quickly turns to me, startled. "Why…do you look so much like him? The one who's gonna get squashed."

I hold back a laugh while I reply. "Well, we're technically twins. And I doubt that Ganondork will touch him."

"How? You have ebony hair and crimson eyes while his hair is a dirty blonde color and has blue eyes."

"I said twins, not identical twins. Hey, the match is about to get good."

We both quickly return our attention to the fight. Ganon was almost onto Link when he quickly brought the shield and sword flying through the air, connecting with Agnew. The shocked look in his eyes were intensified when he realizes that Link has 'disappeared'. He lets out a scream of pain as the 'hero' brings his sword across the 'king of evil's' back, eliciting a laugh from the audience. Link throws in a couple of back flips before Ganondorf can get to him. He stops after his third and crouches, preparing another attack. I'll have to ask him how he learned to fight like that…

Link's POV

This fool can't touch me. After a successful mortal draw and back slice, I'll go for a hat trick: the jump strike. I don't even know how I came up with these moves, but they work extremely well. Three…two…one…JUMP! Ganon's golden eyes widen as I fly into the air and come down in front of him. Once on the ground I quickly spin and flip back, finishing that move.

Thud! He missed again! Ha, sucka. You know, getting up close and personal can also work for carazy moves. He waits for me to make the next move. I hold my shield between us and slowly move forward. Once in range, I fire the shield into his face, stunning him. I then flip over his head, giving him a bad headache from the sword whacking his ugly face. His face grows a bright red and he starts shaking. He quickly charges and I fly in to meet him. Our blades lock, while we try to push the other back. He's starting to win, so I'll play a trick on him. I quickly jump back, getting him to stumble forward. I spin quickly, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. I fly through the air and land with my weapon above his heart. Game over.

"There you go, students. Link has defeated Ganondorf with some tricky blade work. You may go to lunch now." I drop my equipment on the racks and walk over to Dark.

"Hey, who's your friend…?" I stop when I see my brother talking with none other than Zelda. My great luck. I beat Ganondork and I get nodda. He has his brother do hard work and gets some girl **way** out of his league.

"Oh, hey Link. This is Zelda, as you should know. That was…wait for it…**AWESOME!!!**" He basically screams out the last word, getting both me and Zelda to jump back. She turns to me.

"Well that was…exhilarating to watch. Hopefully I can talk to you guys later. I have to go pick my little sister and her friend up from the middle school and take them to lunch. Bye!" With that she walks off, smiling and waving before she got to far away. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was just too beautiful.

"Guess who's in love?" I turned to see a taunting Dark, trying to make images of me and Zelda kissing with his hands. My ears started to burn and I slightly blushed. "Hey, I'm right. You do like her."

"That's it. You're going down!" I take off after my brother, cracking jokes down the halls, with people staring at us. Damm bastard. I finally catch him retelling the story of me owning Ganondorf to Shiek and Kafei outside. I quickly pounce on him, absolutely surprising him.

"Hey kids. See ya haven't changed a bit." We all turn to see our old pal, Mikau, standing by his van.

We all jump up simultaneously and yell "Mikau!" We then start a barrage of questions about him and his band, the Indigo-Go's.

"Hey stop with the questions. I'll answer them once we reach Lon Lon's Pizzeria, 'kay?" We enter his van and he pulls out and heads to the pizzeria.

"Hey, I want to get a ice latte and a donut!" We all laugh at Dark's crazy demands as we head off to lunch.

A/N: yay! Another chapter. All of you should probably know that all of the cool moves that Link uses in his fight with Ganondorf are the secret moves from Twilight Princess. All 7 are there.

So please review. You know, click the 'review this story/chapter' button, please? You may just get a cookie.


	4. Strange Occurrences at the Pizzeria

Ah, chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Starbucks.

Chapter 4

Strange Occurrences at the Pizzeria

Link's POV

We finally got Dark an iced latte and a donut from Starbucks (we didn't tell him it was decaf). Mikau's discolored van pulled into the parking lot of Lon Lon Pizzeria. He quickly pulled off a spin and parked the van. I shoved Shiek out of the van so Dark and Kafei trying to force the other into the back seats wouldn't crush me. After almost 10 minutes of them arguing and shoving, they both finally were dragged out by their hair. We started towards the entrance when a familiar voice got Dark and me to jump.

"Big brothers!"

Zelda's POV

I'd finally gotten Midna and her friend Aryll from their school. My Lexus was being 'beat up' by the two arguing over boys and clothes. I turned on the radio and turned the volume to max.

"Hey, could you lower the volume? Are you trying to make us deaf?" of course, my back talking sister Midna was trying to get her way. I decided it wasn't worth my time trying to argue with her so I turned the music down. "Thanks." A thought entered my mind and I turned back to them.

"So where do you both want to go for lunch?" They both turned to me with huge, evil smiles. Great, not that place.

"LON LON PIZZERIA!" damn, they're loud in unison. I kept driving until we reached the pizza shop and turned into the lot. Some bozos were over by the ugliest van I'd ever seen. What they were doing, I don't want to know. I quickly find a spot and pulled into it. We start walking to the entrance, with the two younger girls behind me. Aryll looks over her shoulder and then screams something I didn't expect.

"Big brothers!" I turn around to see whom she's yelling to. Of course my great luck. It's those boys from gym, Link and Dark. They also have some friends. One has purple, shoulder length hair. The other one with him has blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. The last one behind them had…spiky green hair. Can it really be? No it can't Zelda don't be serious. That's probably some kid they know who has the same hairstyle. Not like that matters, cause look who's here…

Link's POV

Wow, I'm lucky. We just happen to run into Aryll, her friend Midna, and Zelda. This has to be my lucky day. Or it may just be a very unlucky one. Are group races up to meet up with the trio of girls, before we all stormed in. The owners come up to us. One of them is short and pudgy while the other one is tall and lanky. Mikau goes up to them.

"Yo Mario, Luigi. How's it hangin'? I see business is up."

The shorter one rolls his eyes and replies to our buddy in an Italian accent. "It's Talon," he points to himself, "and Ingo." He points to his…brother? "And don't you forget that, Mikau." He turns back towards the eating area and calls for someone. Malon comes rushing up to the desk.

"What…is it…boss?" she was panting hard from the running.

"Get these people a booth."

"Okay. Party of eight, come with me." She heads off for some part of the building while we follow. Zelda ends up next to me.

"Um…hey Zelda. I'm surprised to see you here."

She blushes for a second before regaining her composure. "Yeah, I'm surprised to see you here as well. Also I'm surprised to see that my little sister is friends with yours." She looks down at my chest and murmurs to herself, "what is that?"

I look down to see that she noticed the pendant pushing through my shirt. Great. Absolutely great. "It's nothing. Just a family heirloom. That's it."

She gives me an unreadable look and just replies, "uh huh. I believe you." I bet you don't.

We eventually reach are booth and Mikau quickly orders a pepperoni and a cheese pizza. Zelda and Dark start repeating my 'fight' with Ganondorf in gym. Aryll and Midna are white-eyed from the story. Mikau just sits there, smiling like a retard. Zelda quickly turns the conversation to him.

"So are you really Mikau, guitarist for the Indigo-Go's?" He just gives her a nod. I almost jumped out of my seat from the squeal of happiness, at least that's what I think that was. She starts to hyperventilate and I turn to Dark. Rolling his eyes, a brown paper bag pops out of 'nowhere' and I get it to Zelda. As soon as it reached her, she latched it onto her face, slowing down her breathing rate. "Sorry" she quietly mumbles.

Mikau starts laughing, getting dirty looks from all of us. "Don't worry. I get that all the time." He almost continues on a rant when Dark interrupts him.

"PIZZA!!!" Aryll and I groan as Dark leaps out of his chair and attacks the server, reaching out for the pepperoni. Wait, the pepperoni? Aw hell no! That's mine! Not his, mine. I rush him and the waitress, jacking the meatier pizza and rushed back to the table. We, except Dark, all grab a slice and start to eat it as fast as possible. We were all almost halfway done when Dark nabbed a piece and shoved it down his throat. And he didn't even chew. We all stare at him while he just gives us a blank look. "What? I thought it was a competition." We all start laughing hard, falling out of our seats and onto the ground.

-20 minutes later-

We all leave the food place, stuffed like turkey. Mmm, turkey. Great, now I'm becoming more like Dark. We all start to say are goodbyes and head to are respective vehicles, until it's just Zelda and me.

"Well, that was fun."

"I'd agree. So, maybe we could do this some other time, then?"

"I dunno. My father wouldn't allow it, most likely."

"Oh. I'd love to say our absolutely understood, but then I'd be lying."

"You mean…"

"I'm an orphan. I don't even remember my parents."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could…"

"No."

"Well, at least let me do one thing for you."

"Hmm?" The feel of her lips against mine cut me off. Her arms slowly circled around my neck, her hands getting lost in my hair. I return the kiss and I feel absolute ecstasy until a wolf whistle filled the air, surprising us both. He face was red and mine was probably too. We quickly say goodbye then take off. I spend the next 5 minutes or so being taunted by my friends. What have I gotten myself into?

??? POV

I watched as that homeless kid and Zelda spoke. My mouth felt like it would separate from my head when I saw them kiss. Luckily, the boy's brother whistling at their sign of affection broke them up. Wait until her father found out. Then she'll be all mine. I'll get the hobo back later, but for now, I was satisfied with the future.

A/N: so who was that? I bet some of you will easily figure out. So either add it into your review (cause you'll do one) on just PM me. Oh, and about the coach from chapter 3, his name was 'inspired' by the headman of the Canadian punk-pop band Hawk Nelson.

Also, the Zellink has 'begun'.

So review!


	5. Secrets and Regrets

Well, this chapter is named after the song that 'inspired' this chapter. Basically Link and Zelda thinking on what happened…and some 'answers'. Here's chapter 5!

And a 'Daria' was an enemy from The Adventure of Link. The are a Hylian-alligator mix that throw axes, destroying your shields.

Chapter 5

Secrets and Regrets

Zelda's POV

What the hell was I thinking? What I'd done after eating at the pizza parlor was haunting me. I never thought that I'd even attempt what I did. Part of me felt like just crawling into a hole and dying. Another part just wanted to find Link…and do what? I was…curious about him, but my curiosity got the better of me. I hope nobody else saw. I had sworn my sister to never talk about it until a later date.

"Sis!" Ugh. Why me. Can't Midna ever leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I was thoroughly annoyed.

"I want to visit Aryll downtown," a mischievous, almost demonic, grin crept across her face, "and you could talk to Link about the 'incident'."

No. There was no way I wanted to see his face. I don't even want to hear his name. Hopefully he isn't in my science or math classes. After getting back to school, I had to go to 'study hall' with the rest of the sophomores. I tried to hide from link, but I'm not sure that turned out well. Apparently he had to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I had almost ruined my reputation…for something I don't even understand.

"No. Leave me alone." She groaned and started to poke me in the side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being lazy. Dad said that he wanted us out of the house while he has a meeting with that Dragmire man." Yeah, Ganondorf's father. For some reason that freak had taken his mother's name instead of his fathers. We'd still have the word 'fag' inserted into his last name.

"Okay. I'll drop you off and then swing over to Tetra's until I have to come get you."

"Dad said we needed to be in the same place." I turn to look at her and she starts using the 'puppy eye' look. I turn away as I groan.

"Kay. Get in the car. I'll be out in 2 minutes, or so."

"Well hurry up then." With that she stormed out of my room for the garage. Great, I have to meet him in his 'habitat'. Maybe I'll catch the Palace thief, as they refer to that one man…

* * *

Link's POV

I walked into the Palace with the money Mikau had given me. About 5,000 rupees or so. I wandered into the jeans section and find some that fit me well. I grab some shirts, including an oversized green one. I check them out after finding a hat with a flat brim and a Triforce on it, with the one representing courage bolded. I grab that and throw it into my pile of clothes. After purchasing the stuff and dumping it back at our 'home', I wander the mall, trying to find my siblings. Then I need to speak with Zelda at some time.

"Can't catch me!" I turn to see Aryll and Zelda's little sister, Midna, running through the area, giggling. A smile creeps up my face and an out of breath Dark shows up.

"Bro…I saw…Zelda here." My eyes widen from the new info and proceed to try and find her. It didn't take long before I found her looking around for something, so I did what I thought was best.

"Zelda!"

* * *

Zelda's POV

"Zelda!" Who the…oh no. I turned at the sound of my name just to see Link standing there. Great, there's no avoiding this. He slowly walks in my direction, smiling. I can't help but smile to. It seems like he just has this effect on anyone to change their mood. I catch myself smiling back. Oops. Not the best idea at the moment. "Hey, um, we need to talk about…earlier.

"Yeah, of course." I'm so dead.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay? Well, about earlier, something just…overcame me. I felt some weird…magnetic pull to you. Sorry."

His face goes into a strange frown, "why do you need to apologize? You didn't do anything really." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "The thing I need to tell you is that my entire family is actually the last of the Royal Family line. That would make me…I don't know…king I guess. Neither of them want to actually be in charge, so that will be my job." I stood there in absolute shock. He was actually richer than me. So, what would Ganondork think if he knew the truth? Meh, ain't important. I turn back to Link.

"Would you like to have lunch with me…my lord?" I try to hold back a giggle while Link rolls his eyes and starts smiling.

"Of course. I'd love to, milady." I was actually annoyed by his little remark and smacked his arm, right around his bicep. He curled over for a little from the pain, and then stood, shacking his head at me. "Come on. I was trying to be funny."

"Well you just suck at that." Two arms grab each of mine, as I feel my body being dragged away from Link. I look around to see some of my dad's guards there, pulling me away from my newest friend. Or he may be more than that. Once they had me a safe distance from Link, they stopped dragging me and one of them started to lead me through the crowd of people. We exit through the south entrance and I get into the family limo. "Yes father?"

The man inside turns to me. "Zelda, I was informed that you are being friendly with a homeless person."

"I like to help the homeless. What do you think, I'd attack them?"

"No. I didn't expect you to kiss one, full on the lips also."

"And why would you say this." This is getting bizarre. Some one must have seen us, but whom?

"Minister Dragmire's son spotted the two of you near Lon Lon Pizzeria." That bastard is going to get it.

"Well you might as well stop having Midna's new friend play with her. She's the younger sister of that man."

"And what would attract you to him?"

"Well, I just found out before your men grabbed me that he's part of the Royal Family."

My father just erupted into laughter, throwing his head back. "Yes, sure he is. Everyone knows that the Royal Family died out 13 years ago. And then why would he be on the streets?"

I had never thought of that when I first found out. Was he really lying to me? "I…I don't know." My head started to hang.

"I'm sorry that you were tricked. You may go now. Remember, you cannot hang out with that man. I don't care for his…twin that much." With that I exited the limo and started out to find my sister.

* * *

Zelda's fathers' POV

Is that really true? Did they survive? I'll need to at least talk with the young girl whenever she comes over to 'play' with Midna. They are both 14, and that means that the boy's story could hold up…but how could he prove it? Wait, the sword. I'll need to have Agahnim spell the blade so only the heir to the throne of Hyrule can pull it out.

* * *

A/N: yes. Done. You can tell that the 'zellink' part is getting beat down by Zelda's old man. And is Link telling the truth?

So people, can you please review? I enjoy reading them. Even when they say 'your story sucks'. So yeah, press the green button down there and write some thing.


	6. Getting Ready

Chapter 6 is in the HOOOUUUUSSSSEEEEE!!!!!

Have fun.

Disclaimer time (darn…):I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the songs featured in this story. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Getting Ready

Link's POV

It had been 2 months or so since the 'incident' with Zelda. It was the day of the RAWK concert. We were all sitting around, joking. Ganondork's band was playing 'Fight Fire with Fire' by Metallica. They knew that this was their final song and Mikau was grinning from the boos coming from the crowd.

"So what are we going to play first?" Shiek had always been one to know what we'd play first and so on. He was wearing a white tank top with the Shekiah symbol on his chest…in red. He had blue tights on for some reason and had taken sports tape and wrapped up his feet and hands. His skullcap was smashing his hair in multiple directions, including in front of his right eye. He was their keyboardist and also could play guitar.

"Probably 'Fire it Up'. That would give us an awesome entrance." Dark was the bassist in this group. His entire black wardrobe seemed to complement his ebony hair and scarlet eyes. Next to him was our pal Mikau, decked in a leather jacket, a normal blue tee, and some jeans. His hair was in a number of spikes, all of them a light green. He was the main guitarist and would handle the solos.

"I don't have a problem with that." We all turn to see Kafei entering the room. He isn't wearing a shirt, allowing his complex tattoos to show (A/N: the stuff on his shirt is what the tat looks like). He had black jeans and a pair of dark shoes. He sat down, twirling his drumsticks around while we waited for our turn to play.

"Meh. That will be fine. So, am I gonna come from back stage as soon as I start the lyrics?" My green tee was complemented by the hoodie I had on.

"Yep. That would be the best. Also, you start off with the chorus for this song, remember?" damn you Mikau, reminding me of my 'mistakes'.

"Uh huh." We all turn to see Ganondorf, Vaati, Zant, and Gohma walking offstage, talking about the 'rude' crowd. Maybe they weren't rude, but you guys suck. "Look what the cat dragged in…" their group turns to look in my direction. I don't even stiffen a bit. They soon walk of, probably to change when they get called for an 'encore'. Like that will happen. "Douche bags…"

"That will make things easier." Thanks for the 'support' Mikau. A lady comes back and calls for us.

"The Final Khrite!" Yep that's our band's name. The Final Khrite. And the 'Kh' at the beginning is silent, so it sounds out 'the final rite'. The four exit while I stand, mic in hand. Mikau starts to pump up the crowd while the others get set.

"Ok, hears our first song…Thousand Foot Krutch's 'Fire it Up'!" The music starts and I walk in, the lyrics coming out.

'I've got a bad case of turning it up

It's getting cold in here so fire it up'

A/N: yeah, it was a short chapter, but the next one (the RAWK concert) will be way longer (at least 8 songs). Oh, and what was the song that Shiek mentioned in ch. 2? And what other songs will be played? So please review!


	7. The RAWK Concert

Chapter 7 here. The concert is started, and Link's group is playing now! So read. This is an edited version with extra content and I decided to 'remove' the original since it well, sucked.

Disclaimer = check last chapter

Chapter 7

The RAWK Concert

Link's POV

I quickly grabbed the guitar that they had ready for me and strapped it on as I inserted the mic into the holder.

* * *

'I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so fire it up  
I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up  
Come on and fire it up'

'Come on and fire it up'

'I'm in love with the feeling  
Of pressure to the ceiling  
We come with intention  
To face my opposition  
Get raw when it's time  
To lay it on the line  
To the walls where we're taking it  
Let your light shine, like  
Let your light shine, like  
Let your light shine'

'I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so fire it up  
I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up  
Come on and fire it up'

'Come on and fire it up'

'Take it higher, take it higher  
Til the roof is on fire  
Take it higher, take it higher  
Let's burn it up'

'Take it higher, take it higher  
Til the roof is on fire  
Take it higher, take it higher  
Let's burn it up'

'We throw down  
When it's time for the action  
Make it happen, and the sound  
That you're feeling like lead  
Might just happen  
When you're torn  
You might not  
Get a warning or a sign  
To the walls where we're taking it  
Let your light shine, like  
Let your light shine, like  
Let your light shine'

'I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so some body fire it up  
I've got a bad case of turning it up  
It's getting cold in here so some body fire it up  
Come on and fire it up,

'Come on and fire it up'

'Come on and fire it up'

'Come on and fire it up'

* * *

I finished the song and my band mates are all smiling. The crowd is now starting to go wild, absolutely wanting more of us. Mikau mouths the next song to me and I then turn to the crowd.

"You guys excited?" They answered with a roar.

"Do you want more?" The roar got louder.

"Okay. Next is…Demon Hunter's 'Follow the Wolves' (A/N: the italics represent parts that are 'growled' and a section that is bolded and italic is more of a roar-growl (this continues for the remainder of the chapter)).

* * *

'Run'

'Every second is a pure affliction  
But I can feel your pain  
Choke back the burn of wrath as they violate your name  
No sign of innocence in this godforsaken place  
When the truth is in your hands, they'll spit upon your face'

'Dismantle the ground they stand on  
Give power a name (_power a name_)  
You've traveled the path of slander  
Now bury the shame (_bury the shame_)'

'Shed rejection  
Learn to follow the wolves'

'_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to the shelter of release  
_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to immunity'

'See the struggle of the faithless lot as they negate their time  
How low to sink to the depths of their frame of mind'

'Dismantle the ground they stand on  
Give power a name (_power a name_)  
You've traveled the path of slander  
Now bury the shame (_bury the shame_)'

'Shed rejection  
Learn to follow the wolves'

'_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to the shelter of release  
_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to immunity'

'No tear for desolation  
Nearing the end of our misery'

'_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to the shelter of release  
_Run away to the blackened sky_, through the fear of disbelief  
_Run away from the hollow cries_, to immunity'

'Run'

'Run'

* * *

The static from the end echoed out into the audience as we prepared for the next song. "Next is 'Monster' by Skillet."

* * *

'The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end'

'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster'

'My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end'

'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster'

'It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster'

'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that_**I feel like a monster**_'

'I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster'

* * *

The crowd was roaring, some standing and it was only the third song! "Wow, we're popular. So, what's next?"

Dark gave me a quick hand signal. Okay, we'll do that one then.

"We have 'Shadows' by Red, coming up next." After a quick instrument check, we started the song.

* * *

'Sunset, I close my eyes

I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over now?'

'There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows'

'_Ah ahhh_'

'_Ah_ _ahhh_'

'Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
But can you help me find my way out?Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?'

'There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows'

'_Ahhhhh_'

'I'm holding onto you  
I'm holding onto you  
There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows'

* * *

They all start giving me signs for different songs. So I'll just chose…

"Next is 'Boom' by P.O.D."

* * *

'Push up'

'Haha'

'I never knew that a kid like me  
Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D.  
And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas  
Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo  
They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work  
Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word  
I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around  
She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town'

'You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'We rep. the South, so what you talking about  
I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt  
'Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you  
When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do(what you do)  
Me and my crew, we stay true, old skool or new  
Many were called, but the chosen are few  
We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot  
Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got'

'You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.'

'Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.'

'Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.'

'Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.'

'Is that all you got?  
I'll take your best shot.'

'I'll take you best shot.'

'I'll take you best shot.'

'Is that all you got?  
Well it's alright, it's alright  
I'll take you best shot  
Well it's alright, it's alright'

'Is that all you got?  
Well it's alright, it's alright  
I'll take you best shot  
Well it's alright, it's alright'

'Is that all you got?  
Well it's alright, it's alright  
I'll take you best shot  
Well it's alright, it's alright'

'Is that all you got?  
Well it's alright, it's alright  
I'll take you best shot  
Well it's alright, it's alright'

'Is that all you got?  
Well it's alright, it's alright  
I'll take you best shot  
Well it's alright, it's alright'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?'

* * *

We finished that song to the loudest roar yet. And we weren't even close to finishing.

"Next is 'Tonight' by Kutless!"

* * *

'I hear the voices of thousands all gathered here

Are they just a noise soon lost in air  
Or is there more, is there more  
Lift your hands up high reaching to the sky  
Is there a reason can, can you tell me why  
Or is there more, is there more  
So let me ask you'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

'Some say that it, it's not right  
For us to praise on this, type of night  
Tonight there's more there's more'

'Songs are not just more than empty words  
Songs of love sent to our God above  
Tonight there's more there's more  
So let me ask you'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

'Can't you feel the music all around you  
Flashing lights but love can fill your mind  
Can't you feel the sounds of love flow through you  
We're praising Him tonight'

* * *

We are ¾ of the way through our show and the crowd is now hysterical. All I could hear myself say was "'Frontline' by Pillar", before it started, and they died down a bit.

* * *

'It's not like I'm walking alone  
Into the valley of shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, cuz it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times'

'We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid ('of the fast times part' fades away)'

'We've got to lead the way!  
We've got to lead the way!'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Stand aside on the frontline

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry'

'Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline'

* * *

Last song, yay. I can't believe we're almost finished with our set…then the crowd decides who gets a three-set encore. Hopefully it's us, cause we have a great song for it.

"This is the final song; 'Bounce', by Thousand Foot Krutch (yeah, they're awesome).

* * *

'We come rushing through your stereo system, into your ear canal, like the alignment of the solar system.

Have you forgotten about the days when we just wanted to rock cause we like it that way, and no more hate, no more lies, no more politics.  
So sick of fakes who cry over copied riffs.  
This is the day that we rise and we conquer it.  
Raise your mics to the sky like apocalypse.'

'Everyone bounce, show me what it's all about, don't stand just bounce.  
'Cause we're takin over now.  
It's TFK, we rock the party, and keep the party jumpin in an old school way.'

'Situation restless, like someone tryin to sneak up on the guest list.  
Let's play for a team that's called "not to mess with", and check out the scenario, let the sound ya hear, control your stereo. Turn it up and let the people know, I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go.  
This is the day that we rise and we conquer it, raise our mics to the sky like apocalypse.'

'Everyone bounce, show me what it's all about, don't stand just bounce.'Cause we're takin over now.  
It's TFK, we rock the party, and keep the party jumpin in an old school way.  
Bounce, show me what it's all about, don't talk, just bounce.  
Get up and let it all hang out,If you find it hard to breathe, ya better just leave,We 'bout to make it hotter than the third degree.'

'Let's break this mold, can't let this hold us, let's be soldiers, no longer let them control us.  
Boys and girls, together we'll shake the world, if you believe then out it to the sky with me.  
If you agree there is more to this than what we see and what we bounce 'til ya lose control, and grab a partner.  
We about to make this hotter, turn up the heat while we get started.'

'The time has come now shake up the dust until it settles the sand.  
Bounce, bounce! (wake up n')  
Bounce! (stand up n'), let your spirit fly'

'Everyone bounce, show me what it's all about, don't stand just bounce.'Cause we're takin over now.  
It's TFK, we rock the party, and keep the party jumpin in an old school way.  
Bounce, show me what it's all about, don't talk, just bounce.  
Get up and let it all hang out,If you find it hard to breathe, ya better just leave,We 'bout to make it hotter than the third degree.'

* * *

Our set was over and the crowd was wild. We joined together in a line at the front of the stage and bowed to the audience. Then Ganondorf's band came out and a mc grabbed a mic.

"How did you like the show today?" The crowd roared a mixture that basically equaled 'yes'.

He turned to Ganon's group, "did you like the King of Evil?" Heh, that's the worst name I've heard. A unanimous boo came from the crowd "so I guess you want more of The Final Khrite?" The crowd erupted into a huge 'yes'. Our group rushes around stage to get ready while the other group left the stage.

"You want more, huh?" the crowd started chanting. "Okay. Here's 'Fight Inside' by Red."

* * *

'Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Knowing truth  
Whispering lies, and it hurts again'

'What I fear, what I try  
The words I say and what I hide  
All the pain; I want it to end  
But I want it again'

'And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is breaking me again'

'It's still the same  
Pursuing pain  
Isn't worth the light I've gained  
We both know how this will end  
But I do it again'

'And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again'

'It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothingIt's everything!'

'And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again'

'It's breaking me!  
It's breaking me!'

'I'm falling apart!  
I'm falling apart!'

* * *

I turn to the crowd, "how about…Hawk Nelson's 'Bring 'Em Out'." A huge scream comes from a huge pack of girls.

* * *

'All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'

'All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'

'Katie,  
I don't know why I even try  
'Cause lately  
You're always out with other guys  
Pretty baby  
Don't you know I'll treat you rightI'll go crazy  
If you pass me up tonight'

'Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!'

'All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
I want to hear you say'

'All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'

'Wake up  
I'm calling you up I need a ride  
We're gonna shake up  
So hurry it up no wasted time  
The girls in their makeup  
In black and white  
Exchanging looks tonight  
I just ran into some other friends of mine  
Someone's coming 'round to pick them up at nine'

'Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!'

'All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep Rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
I want to hear you say  
Hey Hey Hey!'

'All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep Rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Shake it shake it up until we break it  
We won't stop till we just can't take it'

'Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along'

'Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along'

'Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along'

'Go!'

'All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Wanna hear you say'

'All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Wanna hear you say'

'All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'

'All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'

* * *

"Just a sec. I need to go get something." I rushed offstage and ran into my dressing room. I quickly pulled off the hoodie and threw on my green bandana and the hat I'd bought on the day of the 'incident'. I hurried back out and grabbed the mic.

"Last song guys. This is MadHatter's 'Ganon Slayer'."

* * *

'I roll through Hyrule, swingin my blade. (chop!)

I got mad rupees, hella paid,  
and I'm on a quest to eliminate Ganon.  
Some say I'm a loose cannon. (tch)  
Just because I like to throw my swords,  
and leave 'em stuck dead in ya vocal cords. (kya!)  
That don't mean you have to hate.  
Extinguishing evil is my fate. (yeah)'

'So I roam the land everyday and night,  
lookin for adventure, lookin to fight.  
Ganon is a wizard, but I am much greater.  
My name is Link and I'm the hater exterminator. (ha!)  
Don't test me, I come hard.  
Don't make me put you with the ghosts in the graveyard.  
North-West, South-West.  
Secret passage ways in the forest. (yes)  
I gotta get the Triforce back,  
or the kingdom will think I'm hella whack.  
Check it, don't think I'mma let that happen, (no)  
I sword fight just as good as I'm rappin'. (hell yeah)  
Miss Zelda is my lust, (uh)  
to win this princess over, I must  
wipe the darkness from these lands.  
I won't stop 'till I got Ganon's blood on my hands.'

'That's right fool, I'm comin for yo pig faced ass! (yeah!)  
Ain't nothin gonna stop me! (nothin!)  
Send yo best henchmen!The Triforce is mine!  
Motha Fucka...'

'I stop to ask for directions (yep)  
from an old man in the secret dungeon section. (what?)  
But this is what the old man spoke,  
"Dodongo dislike smoke." --What the fuck?  
I guess I'm better off by myself.  
Killing my enemies, stealing their wealth.  
And I'm savin up for expensive things:  
Arrows, potions, and power rings. (yeah)  
All you moblins ain't worth a dime.  
Octoroks ain't worth my time. (nope)  
Lots of people are scared of spiders right?  
Well, I ain't scared of no God damn tektite. (haha)  
Bring it on, bitch, bring it on.  
Once I find you, you won't last long.  
Make fun of my tunic, I ain't mad.  
The healing fairies all think I'm rad. (sexy!)  
Beat me. Torture me. Cut me up.  
I'll feel up a fairy, and she'll heal me up. (uh)  
I'm unstoppable, you can't win.  
Even if I die, I'll come back again.  
So bring yo monstas, they can die too.  
Ganon! I'm comin for you...'

'-So Link continued his journey.  
Taking the well earned Master Sword north past the forest,  
and into the catacombs of Death Mountain.  
Wherein lieshis ultimate fate.  
To face Ganon, and return the Triforce  
to Hyrule...'

'I slash and I slice and I stab and I cut  
when I finally find Ganon, I will fuck him up.  
But this dungeon's a maze, and I am getting lost.  
But I will find the bastard, no matter the cost.  
Digdogger was mean, but I pulled out my bow.  
I shot him in the eye with a silver arrow.  
A darknut is nothing but a stain on my sword.  
These weak little creatures are leaving me bored.  
So I keep on walking 'til I find me a map.  
Now I light my candle, and I head down the path.  
And I chop and I hack and I kick some more ass.  
My health is now dropping.  
How long will I last?  
I drink my last potion, my mouth is so dry.  
And I'm bleeding so much that I fear I might die.  
But I will not give up, and on that you can bet.  
I will save this kingdom, this ain't over yet!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'I found heart containers with a bit of luck,  
and I use my compass so I'm no longer stuck.  
Now I'm outside the layer of my enemy.  
So I focus my hate to build more energy.  
I kick down the door, but to my surprise  
Ganon disappeared right before my very eyes.  
So I stood there and froze in the deep of the dark.  
The only sound was the beating of my heart.  
But I sensed a movement behind me so I swung  
with my Master Sword, and I guess it must've stung.  
'Cause Ganon lay hurt as he fell to the floor.  
Then I shot about 12 arrows into that whore.  
Now Ganon is dead, and the Triforce is back.  
And I am a hero.  
Zelda is on her back.  
I ended my quest in the princess so deep.  
I busted my nut, and then I fell asleep.'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Slayer'

* * *

The crowd grew ecstatic, but we had to leave. We wandered off the stage, waving to our new fans. Once backstage, we were greeted by...

"Zelda? What are you doing here?"

"Congratulating your band on the awesome show. Hey, in about...um...1 1/2 weeks, could you guys play at my birthday party? I'd absolutely love to have you guys play."

I turn to the others who were giving me grins and 'thumbs up'. "Ok, we'll do it. So when do we show up, and what is the exact date?"

"6:00 is when it starts and the date is December 9th."

* * *

A/N: wow that was a long chapter. Those are great songs and I'll try to get a link to them all on my profile. I'll alert you all when that happens. The albums used for the songs in this chapter (in order for songs and their album): 'Welcome to the Masquerade', 'Storm the Gates of Hell', 'Awake', 'Innocence and Instinct', 'Satelite', 'Kutless', 'Where Do We Go From Here', 'Phenomenon', 'Innocence and Instinct', 'Smile, It's the End of the World', and '8-Bit Bullshit'. REVIEW!


	8. The Heist

Another chapter here. I can't believe how many I've been getting off. I think I'm doing very well, although the week is the slow period for me. So here's chapter 8! And the party still has a chapter or two until it happens…then Link's secret gets revealed!

Chapter 8

The Heist

Link's POV

Dark and I had been planning how to get the Master Sword for the past week. We had decided to hit the mansion on the 8th, so that we don't need to worry about having to play for a bunch of screaming people. We weren't worried about being caught, since we've walked out of multiple stores with merchandise. Driving the black van that we had bought from the police impound, I parked three blocks north and two blocks west of their house.

"Let's go, Dark." We plopped down onto the dark road, ski masks pulled over our faces and wearing all black. This was one heist that we weren't going to let the cops get a single clue on us. We even had goggles on. Jumping over fences, we eventually reached the Harkinian mansion.

"That…is…big." Dark basically summed it up. Their 'house' was probably the size of the castle, if that wasn't the actual one. We walked up the driveway and found a sign. It read 'The Harkinian Family Mansion. Current occupants are the Harkinian family, obviously, protectors of the throne.'

"Hey, this stupid sign change after Zelda's party." I turned to my twin, "ya think she's lying about it being her birthday?"

"Probably. She's really having that party as a celebration for her family getting to move out of the Crown. We should check the basement for your blade, since you'll be king."

"Okay, General."

"No problem with that, hey a SQUIRREL!" I watched as my twin with A.D.D. ran after a squirrel. Well, I would have if my hand wouldn't been in front of my face. Ow, that hurt a little. I crept up to a grate and it was unlocked. What type of security do they have here?

Mr. Harkinian's POV

Good, the kid is here. I turned to the captain of security. "Let him get to the Sanctuary. If he can't remove the blade, capture him and press charges, after the party that is. If he does remove it, send Mr. Poe to follow him." I returned my attention to the camera system as I watched the boy creep through the castle. If what my daughter said was true, then this is the King-to-be. That will hinder the plan quite a bit.

Link's POV

Pressed against a wall and trying to 'hold' your breath isn't easy. Especially when you just happen to be breaking and entering into the house of the richest politician and businessman in Hyrule. I crept down the halls, sneaking from one shadow to the next. I come across a security guard, so I drive my left elbow into one of his kidneys, dropping him silently and instantly. Once he was semi-unconscious, I smacked him across the back of the head, rendering him useless to the guards…for a while. After stuffing his fat ass into a closet, I eventually find my target spot, the main hall.

Wandering around, awe struck, I stepped on a strange rug. It started creaking. Of course, I had found a fake rug. After some time looking at it, I knelt and started to prod it. A few seconds later, the ground where the rug had been started to disappear. The gapping hole that remained seemed to invite me in. I snuck down and came to the Sanctuary. The room had six stained-glass windows, each one representing a sage. Up a set of stairs was the Pedestal of Time. I walked up to the sacred blade and laid my hand on it.

'Ow. What was that?' What was that? I pull off my right glove to see the Triforce being inscribed on the back of it. The right-hand one was glowing brighter; the Triforce of Courage. A smirk swept my face as I drew the glowing blade. As I started to exit the room, I was sure that I was being followed; I turned around, seeing nothing. I heard the sound of a lantern being shaken, but I ignored it. Probably some problem with the ventilation. I pull its sheath down from the wall along with a Hylian Shield and strap them to my backside.

I retraced my steps, checking up on the retard. He was still asleep. I was free of the building and had reached our van. Dark was in the driver's sleep, snoring heavily. After spending a couple minutes laughing and messing with him, I mustered my best 'Ganondork' impression, turning to him.

"Look what I found. A freak." Dark jumped and started to spin around, looking for 'Ganondorf'. All he saw was me laughing…on the side of the road. "You should've…seen…your face. Oh goddesses know that was hilarious."

Dark reaches down and turns the key. The van started up as he pulled it into 'drive'. Rounding his head, he stares at me, "you're walking genius. See ya in the morning." He drove off with me just staring at the direction he'd left dumbfounded and with a priceless weapon strapped to my back. Wait, he was being serious? Great, I have what…five miles to go until I reach downtown. Then another two til I reach the alley where we sleep. I'm so going to get you back.

Mr. Harkinian's POV

So he's the one. This isn't going extremely well. Some plans are going to have to be changed, unfortunately.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" I turn to see Minister Dragmire standing at my door.

"Good to see you to. I have something I need to request from…you."

"What is it, sir?"

"I request that your son take up the position of his ancestor…and yours. You've been released and he'll become the new Minister of Defense. He is ready. Only some extra training and give him the Triforce your family possesses. He is the instrument that will eliminate the Royal Family…permanently."

"Of course, sir." With that he left me to my own desires. So I'm going to have his son destroy this boy and his siblings…starting with his sister.

A/N: cliffhanger! So now you get to see that Zelda's father isn't what you'd expect, but nor is Link. His secret has been 'revealed', but only a small portion of the cast knows. Also a bit of a 'Dark' chapter, but he'll get his own at some point, if you like him. Expect a huge reveal, more songs, craziness, and a huge battle in the upcoming chapters of this story. Review!


	9. The 9th of December

Another chapter. I would have updated earlier, but I have been working on a game based of an idea from the fanfic 'Shattered Lives' by Wavebreeze. I suggest you should read her story (and mention me if you review. Since I'm helping her, she should (but doesn't have to) help me).

Disclaimer: unnecessary to me, but I'm doing this so no lawyers can try and sue me. Haha.

Chapter 9

The 9th of December

Link's POV

I awoke with a slight ache in my side. Rolling over, I felt a metal 'bar' on my back. Standing up, I drew out the Master Sword, a relic of his family, the Royal Family of Hyrule. The big day was tomorrow. And today was Zelda's party. Yay. I kicked Dark in the side as he groaned from the unnecessary awakening. Not like we had school today.

"What is it?" It came out as a mumble as he tried to turn back over and fall asleep…again. Aryll had apparently woken up and pinched his face…on the right cheek. "Gah! I'm up. I'm up." He stared suspiciously at me, then at our younger sister. He just rolled his eyes and got dressed in his 'concert' clothes. He stepped into the light at the end of the alley and turned left. I just shrugged as I quickly changed into a green tee and some brown cords with a pair of 'white' sneakers. Aryll ran up beside me and grabbed at my arm.

"Hey big brother, could I go visit Midna at her house? I know that you and Dark are doing a 'concert' for her sister's birthday. Maybe she'll go out with you starting tomorrow…when you're the king." She giggled at the last part as we walked to our van parked on the other side of the alley.

"Okay. Next stop, Harkinian mansion, Castle district." We drove off towards the other side of town as a man in brown watched us leave.

'We'll talk later…hoot hoot.'

Zelda's POV

I was confused by the sudden increase in security. I had met with the head of security, Mr. Darknut and said that an object belonging to the royal family had been stolen during the night. Near some of the more important areas, special assassins known as Wallmasters, prepared to grab and throw out any trespassers. Many beings known as Stalfos and Dinafos patrolled the grounds. I was afraid for anyone who wandered onto their property. The sound of an old van came from the driveway.

I peered out of the window, checking on who had arrived. Two stalfos and a dinafos were inspecting the vehicle, prepared to lash out at the vehicle. A young man with dirty blonde hair stepped out of the driver's door and a young girl jumped out of the passengers, staring curiously at the guards. Then it struck me; Link and his little sister Aryll. Was she here to play with Midna? And where was Midna anyways? I just shrugged my shoulders as I walked to the entrance. One of the stalfos came up to me.

"Miss Zelda, I'd suggest staying away from them. They aren't on the list of those who are allowed in the mansion." I groaned, rolling my eyes and retorted to the…creature.

"The male is part of a group that is playing at my party tonight and the young girl is my sister's friend. Now let these two inside." It seemed to dislike my command, but followed through with it. They seemed relived when the weapons pointed at them were lowered and they were allowed passage. They beamed at me, lightening my mood. Did I mention that I was grumpy from goddesses knows what.

"Hey Zelda, where's Midna?" Link's younger sister was a bit to blunt, but living with two males would do that to someone.

"I actually don't know." What else was I supposed to do, lie? "But you could check with Mr. Darknut, the head of security. He'd know where she is." The young girl ran off as she left Link and me alone. I stared at him, confused with why he was here early. "So what's the special occasion?" His grin seemed to grow.

"My siblings and I are moving into an actual home tomorrow. And I'm gonna get a car…that is reliable." We both laughed at his last comment.

"That's great. Now excuse me, I need to go get some things. I'll meet you in a stateroom." A bulbin came up and bowed. "He'll lead you to the room." I walked towards my room as Link proceeded in the direction of the room we'd talk in.

Link's POV

This place was giving me the creeps. It had changed dramatically in the past 12 hours or so. The bulbin leading me to a meeting room seemed somewhat similar. Maybe some dark magic had been worked in this place…ok, now I was just being paranoid. That wouldn't be good for the next king of Hyrule. He opened the door and shut it violently after I entered. I turned to see a man in a strange brown jacket stood, staring at me.

"Hoot hoot hoot ho! Tomorrow you'll be crowned as the King of Hyrule. Hoot hoot hoot ho!" Ok, maybe I wasn't paranoid, or at least yet.

"Why are you telling me stuff I already know? And what's up with the 'hoot hoot hoot ho'? What do you think you are, an owl? And what's your name?" Um…creeper.

"Hoot hoot hoot ho! This is the only thing I get to do at all. You probably don't know this, but everything else I could do would be boring. And I don't know why I say 'hoot hoot hoot ho'. It's just a habit. And the name is Kaepora Gaebora. Hoot hoot hoot ho!" With that, he jumped out of an open window and tried to fly away. He was as screwed up as that dude Tingle. I turned to see Zelda enter the room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I was extremely curious about what she wanted. I unconsciously scratched the mark of the Triforce of Courage. Damn thing was itchy as hell. At least I'd bandaged it earlier. She seemed to stare at my hand like it was covered with tektites. That reminded me of that one kid.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the street with Dark, commenting on the different people we knew that were downtown for the Legend of the Ocarina of Time Day celebrations. I picked out a kid who wore blue and jumped…everywhere. He was nicknamed 'tektite' by the kids at school. _

"_Watch this. He's gonna go 'hop-hop-hop, hop-hop, hop.'" I commented to my twin._

"_Doubt it. He's certainly not gonna do that." We watched as he hopped three times, then two, and then one. I threw my arms up in victory._

"_Ha. I won. Maybe we should call him 'Thumper', or something like that."_

"_But he likes tektite…" my bro pouted._

_End flashback_

I shook my head when I realized that I'd spaced out. "Sorry. I just remembered something." She smiled, giggling and replied to me.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering what's wrong with your hand."

Taking a deep breath, I checked the room and its surroundings. It was safe to tell her. Looking her in the eyes, I started to tell her everything. "It all started 12 years ago…"

A/N: ha, cliffhanger! The whole 'tektite-thumper' thing was inspired by an event during one of my games where one of our players did the exact 'hopping' sequence and got nicknamed 'thumper'. The guards are different enemies from the series, giving the mansion a feel of dread and despair. And the whole Kaepora Gaebora scenes just seemed like something I'd wanted to do after some great scenes from AdamWestsLapDog's Legend of Zelda Abridged series. Please click the green button at the bottom and/or scroll through the list next to the 'go' button near the bottom. Review! So I'd probably should go watch some Naruto, since my friend then will read this. REVIEW or ADD AS A FAVORITE or ADD AS AN ALERT or do a combination of them.


	10. The End of the Final Day of Freedom

Finally getting around to this chapter. So I'm gonna hope you like it. And today is the Homecoming dance for my school (beat are rivals yesterday in football). Now to chapter 10…

Disclaimer: read previous chapters people!

Chapter 10 

The End of the Final Day of Freedom

Link's POV

"It all started 12 years ago. My younger sister was only 2, while my twin and I were both 4. Our family was living in one of the nicer suburbs of Kakariko when a drunken man stopped and started to harass my parents, who were outside. The man then somehow lit our house on fire, calling for my siblings and me. We were able to escape, but the man then killed my parents before the police arrived and arrested him. They never found us, so we ended up on the street instead of an orphanage or a foster home. We only had a bag full of some of our family heirlooms, but some were taken from us. Only one for each of us still remains while I work hard to try and find the rest, when I'm not dealing with school, that is."

It felt, good to get this pain off of my chest. Zelda was tearing up from what I had told her, but I wasn't surprised. She was strong, but still had a soft spot for those who lived through something tragic.

"I'm so sorry, Link. I had no clue," she then broke down, crying into my shoulder. All I could do was try and comfort her, but that seemed useless.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It didn't happen to you, it happened to me." I continued to stroke her hair, waiting for her to calm down and compose herself.

"It's not nothing," her voice filled with some confidence, "my mother died giving birth to my sister Midna. I can somewhat feel for what happened to your family. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

Oh yeah, that. "Uh huh. I don't know if they're…" I turn to see a tektite bounce into the room.

"Miss Zelda, the band for your party is here and know that you're speaking with their lead singer about song choice, or that's what I told them." With that, it hopped out of the room and continued on its messenger duties. I turned back to her.

"Um, well I should get going. I hope you like our play list. It was set up for a more party atmosphere, but we'll still make some ears bleed. Bye Zelda." I walked out of the room and continued down to the main hall where they were preparing.

"Hey Link, what will we play first?" Shiek and Dark were both staring at me.

"You'll see…"

*5 minutes before 6 pm*

Zelda's POV

I watched as the crowd of my friends I had invited crowded the stage where Link's band would play. I thought there was movement, but maybe I was seeing things. Fog started to cover the floor of the stage while the intro of the song started. Some drum hits marked off the beginning of the main 'theme'. Strobe lights blasted in time with the song. It stopped as a blue tint fell over the band. Then Link started to sing.

* * *

'I'm everything you've wanted

I am the one who's haunting you  
I am the eyes inside of you, stare back at you'

'There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love, it's all you can do...Yeah!'

'What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know  
What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your Savior'

'It's time to redefine your deophobic mind  
Don't hesitate, no escape  
From secrets on the inside'

'There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love, it's all you can do...Yeah!'

'What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know  
What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your Savior'

'I am the eyes inside staring back at you  
I am the eyes inside staring back at you (ahhh)

You need, You need  
Me..yeah!'

'What you got, what you need?  
Everythings gonna crash and break  
What you got, what you need?  
Everythings gonna crash and break'

'What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know  
What you got, what you want, what you need?  
Gonna be your Savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your Savior'

'I'm watching you,  
Cause you need...  
yeah, yeah,  
Cause you need me...  
Yeah I'm watching you...'

* * *

"That's 'Savior', by Skillet!" He came up with the mic in his hand and his guitar hanging. "So how are you guys doin'!" The crowd responded with a…girlish roar…a bit more like a bunch of giggling. "That's great. Next up we have 'Supersonic' by Family Force 5, then one of their newer songs, 'Keep the Party Alive'." He turned back to his band as they started up the tune…and everyone started to move to it, including me.

* * *

'Have you heard the new sensation?

Can I give you some good news?  
Well, let me tell you what it's all about  
Cause it's sure to make you move  
You never really see it coming  
Cause it hits you so so fast  
And when ur getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna last (talk to me now)'

'Let go of urself  
It'll be good for ur health  
Don't care who watches  
You g'on take it up a few notches'

'Put ur hands in the air  
Act like a fool cause you just don't care  
Ur feeling so platonic  
Now ur getting SUPERSONIC'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'Now you got that feeling  
And it makes you want to fly  
So have the faith to not play it safe  
Cause you never know when you die'

'Just lift Him up  
Cause you can't get enough'

'Ur life is so symphonic  
Cause you chose to get SUPERSONIC  
Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC  
You got to get SUPERSONIC  
Super, Supersonic-sonic'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'_It's Crouton, I'm just makin' sure you keep it C-R-U-N-K in the USA ha-ha, if you know what I mean'_

'I know you like to party  
I know you like to dance  
When you getting Supersonic baby then you know you gonna get the chance  
You cannot stop the body rock  
You cannot stop the funk  
When you getting Supersonic baby then you know you go'n keep it crunk'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotsta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!'

'_[Gong]'_

* * *

'Keep the party alive'

'Hey, where my people at?  
How come ya'll ain't movin' yet?  
Your party is a zero  
Your party needs a Hero'

'Why you playin' that song?  
Let me get my iPhone  
Move it, DJ!  
Let me get my playlist on'

'Step up in the club, like a thug  
People know me  
Superstar status on the floor,  
You can't control me'

'P-A-R-T-Y! We love to party  
Live to party, keep the party alive... BOO-YAH!'

'We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)'

'E'rybody knows that  
I get ur girl to hollar back (Hey!)  
I'm like a kamikaze, surprise attack  
(Rat-tat-tat!)'

'Step up in the club, like a thug  
People know me  
Superstar status on the...  
We keep the party alive'

'We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)'

'Don't tell me when the Sun comes up  
'Cause we're all chanting, "Let's keep dancing!"  
No time to be tipping out  
'Cause the clock says I keep the party alive, Yeah!'

'Keep the party alive'

'WE Keep the party alive'

'Keep the party alive'

'We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)'

'We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)'

'We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)'

'Keep the party alive'

'Keep the party alive'

'Keep the party alive'

* * *

The crowd roared when they finished the song and Link had this infectious smile that got us all. "So what was your favorite song from the RAWK concert we did?" Screaming of all the different songs they did filled the air, while he just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"So MadHatter's 'Ganon Slayer' it is."

* * *

'I roll through Hyrule, swingin my blade. (chop!)  
I got mad rupees, hella paid,  
and I'm on a quest to eliminate Ganon.  
Some say I'm a loose cannon. (tch)  
Just because I like to throw my swords,  
and leave 'em stuck dead in ya vocal cords. (kya!)  
That don't mean you have to hate.  
Extinguishing evil is my fate. (yeah)'

'So I roam the land everyday and night,  
lookin for adventure, lookin to fight.  
Ganon is a wizard, but I am much greater.  
My name is Link and I'm the hater exterminator. (ha!)  
Don't test me, I come hard.  
Don't make me put you with the ghosts in the graveyard.  
North-West, South-West.  
Secret passage ways in the forest. (yes)  
I gotta get the Triforce back,  
or the kingdom will think I'm hella whack.  
Check it, don't think I'mma let that happen, (no)  
I sword fight just as good as I'm rappin'. (hell yeah)  
Miss Zelda is my lust, (uh)  
to win this princess over, I must  
wipe the darkness from these lands.  
I won't stop 'till I got Ganon's blood on my hands.'

'That's right fool, I'm comin for yo pig faced ass! (yeah!)  
Ain't nothin gonna stop me! (nothin!)  
Send yo best henchmen!The Triforce is mine!  
Motha Fucka...'

'I stop to ask for directions (yep)  
from an old man in the secret dungeon section. (what?)  
But this is what the old man spoke,  
"Dodongo dislike smoke." --What the fuck?  
I guess I'm better off by myself.  
Killing my enemies, stealing their wealth.  
And I'm savin up for expensive things:  
Arrows, potions, and power rings. (yeah)  
All you moblins ain't worth a dime.  
Octoroks ain't worth my time. (nope)  
Lots of people are scared of spiders right?  
Well, I ain't scared of no God damn tektite. (haha)  
Bring it on, bitch, bring it on.  
Once I find you, you won't last long.  
Make fun of my tunic, I ain't mad.  
The healing fairies all think I'm rad. (sexy!)  
Beat me. Torture me. Cut me up.  
I'll feel up a fairy, and she'll heal me up. (uh)  
I'm unstoppable, you can't win.  
Even if I die, I'll come back again.  
So bring yo monstas, they can die too.  
Ganon! I'm comin for you...'

'-So Link continued his journey.  
Taking the well earned Master Sword north past the forest,  
and into the catacombs of Death Mountain.  
Wherein lieshis ultimate fate.  
To face Ganon, and return the Triforce  
to Hyrule...'

'I slash and I slice and I stab and I cut  
when I finally find Ganon, I will fuck him up.  
But this dungeon's a maze, and I am getting lost.  
But I will find the bastard, no matter the cost.  
Digdogger was mean, but I pulled out my bow.  
I shot him in the eye with a silver arrow.  
A darknut is nothing but a stain on my sword.  
These weak little creatures are leaving me bored.  
So I keep on walking 'til I find me a map.  
Now I light my candle, and I head down the path.  
And I chop and I hack and I kick some more ass.  
My health is now dropping.  
How long will I last?  
I drink my last potion, my mouth is so dry.  
And I'm bleeding so much that I fear I might die.  
But I will not give up, and on that you can bet.  
I will save this kingdom, this ain't over yet!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'I found heart containers with a bit of luck,  
and I use my compass so I'm no longer stuck.  
Now I'm outside the layer of my enemy.  
So I focus my hate to build more energy.  
I kick down the door, but to my surprise  
Ganon disappeared right before my very eyes.  
So I stood there and froze in the deep of the dark.  
The only sound was the beating of my heart.  
But I sensed a movement behind me so I swung  
with my Master Sword, and I guess it must've stung.  
'Cause Ganon lay hurt as he fell to the floor.  
Then I shot about 12 arrows into that whore.  
Now Ganon is dead, and the Triforce is back.  
And I am a hero.  
Zelda is on her back.  
I ended my quest in the princess so deep.  
I busted my nut, and then I fell asleep.'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Good vs. Evil  
No rest  
Death Mountain  
My quest  
Journey to the underground layer  
My name is Link  
I'm the Ganon Slayer!'

'Slayer'

* * *

They finished it to the loudest sound yet. They bowed and walked off stage. The rest of the party went by fast. I got to dance with all the members of their group, along with my 50 other friends here. Eventually everyone had to leave. After saying my goodbyes, I went straight to bed, waiting for tomorrow and school…

Link's POV

Dark, Aryll and I pulled up to the castle in our van. After getting some help and a tour of our new home, we all headed to our new rooms. I fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of my life.

A/N: another chapter done. If you want to know more, then just PM me any requests involving this story. The albums are, 'Collide', 'Business Up Front/Party In the Back', 'Keep the Party Alive-Single', and '8-bit Bullshit'. Thank you to those who read this and please review.


	11. The Day That Finally Came

I finally got around to writing this. This is on Microsoft Works instead of Word since this is my new laptop and doesn't have it installed yet. Well, the next day of the story (December 10th) is going to take up about 5 chapters or so. This is the first one. So enjoy and review.

Chapter 11

The Day That Finally Came

Link's POV

I was driving down the road from the castle to downtown in the car I'd been given this morning. It just happened to be a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro (looks like the '09 model, except with the usual updates). It had a forest green paint job and the V8 under the hood roared. A smile crept onto my face. Dark came speeding up in a 2010 BMW Z4 roadster, complete with his preferred black paintjob. I took the exit leading to the Lake Hylia community to pick up a friend. Boy was she gonna be surprised...

* * *

Zelda's POV

I woke up early this morning to be greeted by our butler, Tingle. He came up to me, running as fast as he could. "Miss Zelda! You have a message from the Royal Castle. Someone from there is going to come and pick you up today for school." with that he took of, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded. I shrugged my shoulders as I got ready for school. Walking out the front doors, I spot a green Camaro pulling into our driveway. Who was that? I gasped when I recognized the driver.

"Link…" What connection to the royals does he have? Does he have a job there? What was it? He just smiled and opened the passenger door. It called out for me; wanting me to sit there. I was speechless.

"What are you gonna do, stand there and look pretty?" His comment and the smirk the followed it got me to giggle. He beamed. I couldn't believe I fell for his little trick to get me to giggle! The nerve! I decided against it and climbed in.

"So, how are you connected to the royal family?" and speaking of them, when did they return?

"Well, I'm the heir to the throne, so you could say I'm actually a prince." My mouth must have hit the floor of his car. I couldn't believe it! Him of all people, a prince.

"So…that means…your sister is a princess?"

"I'd guess so." My sister was going to freak when she found that out. I realized that we had reached the special parking lot for the noble families, and with Link being a royal, he was allowed to park there. As he parked the car, I gave him my thanks for giving me a ride. As we approached the entrance, a sickly voice got us to jump.

"So, what are you doing here, trash." We both turn to see Ganondork, Zant, Vaati, Onox, and Veran glaring at us. Some cackling behind us alerted me to another fact: we were surrounded. Ganondorf's twin sisters, Koume and Kotake were walking up from behind. I swear they had to be witches. Right before the seven came apon us, shouts and curses erupted from behind.

* * *

Link's POV

Great. Ganondork and his group had to jump us when we reached school. So was my luck. I turn at the angry yells to see a small crowd coming up. I recognize Dark, Sheik, Mido, Saria, Rauru, Ruto, Darunia, Ganon's ex, Nabooru, and Impa. Four strangers were with them, and I guess they are on our side. I then remember the package the I had in my right hand. Quickly opening it, I pulled out a battered Hylian shield and the Master Sword, free from its sheath. The blade gives off an unearthly glow as our assailants slowly back away. Most of them start to high tail it for the school while Ganondorf stayed back for a bit.

"This ain't over. I don't care what your heritage is, I'm gonna get you, Link." I was surprised he had used my real name. With that, he retreated with his group, slipping into the school. Our saviors came up to us, smiling. The ones I didn't recognize introduced their selves: Darmani, Darunia's older brother, Dimitri, who had the appearance of a Dodongo, Cojiro, the annoying blue-headed kid we all knew, Makar, and Medli. We all proceeded to the school, with classes about to start. We all raced to our respective classes for the beginning of the day, but we were all met with the same message from the intercom.

"All students are to report to the gymnasium for a special presentation and a duel between the new Minister of Defense and the next to be crowned King of Hyrule." So, it's going to be a rematch between me and Ganondork, seeing that his father wouldn't be allowed to fight me...I'd get killed most likely. but then i do have an ace up **my sleeve...**

I made my way to the staging ground for the 'duel'. Mine was on the north side of the gym while Ganondorf was getting ready at the south end. I put on the clothes of the Hero of Time instead of the royal armor. I slipped the Double Clawshots, the Megaton Hammer, a spinner, a fishing rod, and a boomerang. I wasn't crazy enough to take out a bow and a bag of bombs, but I did pack Nayru's Love. I stood there, listing to the announcements. A large boo welcomed my opponent and then they started on my intro.

"Now welcome, Crown Prince Link Wood!" With that, I took an authoritative step out side...and into my destiny.

* * *

A/N: About some of the characters, I just needed some extra people. Cojiro is the cucco involved with the trade to get the Biggoron's Sword in OoT. Dimitri is a Dodongo that helped Link in the Oracle games. And sorry about the long wait. I have been busy, somewhat. That and lazy as hell. So please review!


	12. The Duel, Part 1

Well I finally got around to writing another chapter. Yeah, I'm lazy. So, my team's last game is on Monday and we only have two practices left, so I'll be finishing this by Christmas and starting a new fanfic for the Zelda universe. Until then, this will be my story to look for.

Disclaimer is just the usual.

Chapter 12

The Duel, Part 1

Link's POV

After the call out for me, I swept into the gym, which was changed drastically. There was a duel mat and a stage. The members of my band and of Ganondorf's were there, waiting for us. The announcer returned to the mic.

"Part 1 of this duel will be a performance of their bands. The one you prefer will be the victor! Up first is the band of the Prince, The Final Khrite, with a special guest," his hand points over to a woman, "Lulu, lead singer of the hit band, Indigo-Go's!" I sprinted for the stage and jumped up onto it while our opponents walked off to the side. They quickly gave me a sheet with the songs and a pair of dorky glasses, although one lens was blue and the other was red. Dark whispered to me.

"It's for the intro song, which we're performing with the cheerleaders." I turn to see said people walking up on stage, smiling and a couple were giggling. The others put theirs on, so I shrug my shoulders and slip mine on. Walking up to the stage, adrenaline starts to pump through me.

"First up is…Hawk Nelson's 'Live Life Loud'!" (A/N: _italics_ for this song represent the cheerleaders. The rest will be Lulu's vocals.)

* * *

'_Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up'_

'Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up'

'I got a hankerin' for something special  
Tonight's the night it becomes official  
Don't stop the rock, hold both your hands up  
S-show these people how to shake things up'

'I'm not sittin' down 'til I'm older  
And I'm not shuttin' up 'til it's over  
Raise your hands and shout if you're with me  
Then once we start it won't make a difference'

'If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, lemme hear you  
Takin' all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living'

'Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh'

'I started figurin' with good intentions  
Listen up now, give me your attention  
Don't make a sound if you don't believe me  
You won't wake up, you'll just keep living'

'I'm not sittin' down 'til I'm older  
And I'm not shuttin' up 'til it's over  
Raise your hands and shout if you're with me  
Then once we start it won't make a difference'

'If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, lemme hear you  
Takin' all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living'

'Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh,'

'Every time that I close my eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of the west coast sunrise  
And I can tell you you're just as beautiful'

'_Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up'_

'Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up'

'If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, lemme hear you  
Takin' all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living'

'Wow oh oh,  
Wow oh oh (Just keep living)  
Wow oh oh'

* * *

As the cheerleaders head off the stage and we all remove our eyewear, I approach the crowd, mic in hand. "You liken it?" They answered with a loud roar. "I don't think I heard anything, you agree Kafei?" I turn to him and he gives me a nod. Returning to the crowd, I repeat my first question. It was louder than before. "Okay. Next is 'Ride With Me' by Decyfer Down!"

* * *

'If your bloodshot eyes  
Can seem to find  
An answer from  
A world of lies  
You'll never hear a silence from  
The truth that's always  
Screaming your name'

'If you're sick and tired  
Of all you swallow  
Ride with me  
And never look back'

'Ride with me  
We're gonna change the world  
Leave it all  
Not gonna follow  
Lose control  
We're gonna set it off  
If you wanna scream  
Ride with me'

'If you feel like me  
You've probably been  
Infected by a gravity  
The kind that breaks you down inside  
I'm here to help you find  
A remedy'

'If you're sick and tired  
Of all you swallow  
Ride with me  
And never look back'

'Ride with me  
We're gonna change the world  
Leave it all  
Not gonna follow  
Lose control  
We're gonna set it off  
If you wanna scream  
Ride with me'

'We're gonna let it out  
We're gonna let it out  
We're gonna let it out  
We're gonna let it out  
We're gonna let it out  
We're gonna let it out'

'Ride with me  
Leave it all'

'Ride with me  
We're gonna change the world  
Leave it all  
Not gonna follow  
Lose control  
We're gonna set it off  
If you wanna scream  
Ride with me'

'Ride with me  
Leave it all  
Lose control  
If you wanna scream  
Ride with me'

* * *

I was panting a little and my face was probably washed. My gaze passed over the crowd. "So, what do you think is next?" A mixed jumble of words and phrases erupted violently. I heard someone from the upper left scream "HERO!" and I just smiled. They shut up almost instantly and I just gave them a short reply. "Well, somebody guessed right. It's 'Hero', by Skillet."

* * *

'I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today  
_Fallin off the edge today'_

'I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate'_

'It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live'_

'I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me  
Just in time'

'I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin my mind today  
_My voice will be heard today_'

'I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today'_

'It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves'_

'I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
_Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me  
__Just in time'_

'Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
_And we're not ready to die'_

'Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero _I've got a hero  
Livin in me'_

'I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
_I will be ready to die'_

'A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time'

'I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me  
Just in time'

'(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?'

'(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I need a hero'

'I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time'

* * *

"Here's a song from an up-and-coming band. This is 'Hanging On By a Thread' by The Letter Black."

* * *

'_My past has followed me in  
I just can't get away  
I'm not the same as I was  
Leaving my disarray'_

'Take me just as I am  
_I'm broken down  
Pull me into your arms  
__I'm hanging on  
To every word'_

'_Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can you see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid you'll fall  
So, I'm hanging on to you  
No, I won't let go  
I'm hanging on by a thread'_

'_I still can hardily believe  
The person I once was  
I'm trying so hard to change  
Help me work through my bonds'_

'Save me just as I am  
_I'm calling out  
Pull me into your arms  
__And I'm holding on  
To every breath'_

'_Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can you see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid you'll fall  
So, I'm hanging on to you  
No, I won't let go  
I'm hanging on by a thread'_

'_I'll never need  
I'll never want  
With you with me  
I'm so complete  
I'll never run  
I'll never hide  
With you right here  
I'm safe inside'_

'_Save me from losing myself'_

'_I'm afraid you'll fall  
So, I'm holding on to you  
No, I won't let go'_

'_Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can you see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid you'll fall  
So, I'm hanging on to you  
No, I won't let go  
I'm hanging on by a thread'_

_

* * *

_

The crowd was still cheering as we prepare for the final song and our guest left the stage, smiling. "Lastly, we have 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet."

* * *

'Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses'

'Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses'

'I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire'

'No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

'You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses'

'I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire'

'No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark'

'No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

'Whispers in the dark'

* * *

I drew heavy breaths from the amount of singing. Everyone else was smiling while the crowd erupted in a huge roar that scared me. We got off stage while Ganondorf and his group got ready. I smiled, knowing I, say we, had already won.

A/N: so, it should be obvious to you MM people who Lulu is. And the albums for this chapter are, 'Live Life Loud', 'Crash', 'Awake', 'Breaking the Silence', and 'Comatose'.

REVIEW!!!


	13. The Dream

Well, I'm finally writing another chapter. Lazy me. So…um…well yeah. I'm not really up to anything and…yeah. I'll just get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: um…really. Come on.

Chapter 13

The Dream

Link's POV

As Ganondorf's group went up to start playing, all of the hours of sleep I'd missed had caught up to me. The instant I sat down, I fell asleep in front of all of my 'subjects'. Like I'd refer to them like that, usually. As I drifted into a deeper sleep, Ganondorf's band started up and I was sure I heard some boos.

* * *

_I woke up in a strange cell. The entire area smelt like the rotting dead. The walls of the room were splattered and sprayed with blood, the blood of criminals. I silently cursed for getting caught. I scanned the room, searching, seeking, for a way out. I was panicking, me, the Hero of Time, panicking. I then realized that all of my equipment was taken, except for the Master Sword. That gave me a clue to where I was…either Arbiter's Grounds or the Shadow Temple. The badly lit room gave me few clues. It seemed like someone wanted me to see only parts of the room. A demonic laugh came from behind me._

"_So you've realized your true situation. Took you long enough." That voice, I knew it, but I couldn't place a face to it._

"_Who are you?" My angry was slowly consuming me. If I just had the Fierce Deity's Mask._

"_I'm surprised you've forgotten me, boy. If I remember correctly, you are the cause of my fall. Your foolish attempt at dethroning me was successful, but this time, you won't be able to stop me." My eyes opened wide. Ganondorf. How did he return? What did he do to Zelda? Her father? "Don't worry about them boy, just worry about yourself. And a fool allowed me back. Heh heh heh." He…he can read my mind. A small voice crept into my head._

"_Link…my father…is sending troops…to rescue you. Hold tight and wait…for them." A tear slid down my face slowly. Zelda was sending help. My eyes widened. The men being sent will be destroyed. No, they won't. I stood up, determined to escape and destroy the Gerudo King, the King of Evil. I found a small hole above the bookshelf and crawled in. I barely fit into it and I made my way to the outside world. I fell out and landed in a mysterious room. the floors were wood, but the stone was had a blue-ish tint to it. _

_A voice moved throughout the station. "Welcome to my new home, the Forsaken Fortress. There is no escape, no help. You are mine." I gulped as I slipped from room to room, eliminating guards as I could. Some of the moblins were smarter than usual. That wasn't good. I found my equipment in a room near the tower. At the top, I entered the final room. I stepped in…and there was nothing there. The roof opened, and a gigantic bird flew in. As it neared me, I swung the ball and chain I had, nailing it across the face and dropping it like a rock. Charging with the Megaton hammer at the ready, I reached its head just to be grabbed in its mouth. I thought I was finished, but it carried me away…and to its master, my enemy. Ganondorf gave it an approving smirk and it launched me towards Lake Hylia…or the Gerudo Valley._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Link, wake up." My eyes open to see my band mates staring at me. The...memory...I just had involving the Hero and the Evil of the legendary story was screaming through my head. I wondered where it came from, but I didn't have much when reality hit me. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real.

"What?" I was extremely confused by their current behavior. Shiek stepped up to me.

"Ganondorf is finished with his part and we need to go up for the announcement of the outcome. I'm sure we won, and if I'm right, we get to play an encore. Hurry up!" With that I launched out of my seat and followed them down from our box and up to the stage. When we reached the stage, the MC grabbed Ganondorf and me. I stood to his right while Ganon stood to his left. His finger opened the envelope.

"And the winner of the band duel is…" he looks to both of us, "Link!" My group goes ecstatic and I stand there, a little awestruck. I didn't really think we would win. As we set up, the crowd started chanting for a speech. A small groan escaped me as I was forced up to the mic.

"Well, I'd like to thank my band, the Indigo-Go's, and you guys. You all make this worth it. And for the encore, we'll be playing 'The End.' and 'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance." The crowd got even rowdier as we started.

* * *

'Now come one, come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off all that makeup - What's in his despair?  
So throw on the black dress  
Mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not'

'If you look in the mirror, don't like what you see?  
You can find out first-hand what it's like to me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles  
I'll expect you won't cry'

'Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!  
I said'

'YEAH! YEAH! I SAID-YEAH! YEAH!'

'C'mon C'mon C'mon I said  
Save Me!  
Get me the hell out of here  
Save Me!  
Too young to die and my dear  
You Can't!  
If you can hear me just walk away and  
Take Me!'

'Yeah!'

'And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this'

'Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.'

'Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this'

'Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?'

'And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?'

'One, two, one two three four!'

'LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherf*****,'

'If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!'

* * *

Right at the last note, the already ecstatic crowd got worse…in a good way. We waved to them as the MC started to explain the next part of the competition. "This part will require skill with a blade. You two will spar. First blood will mark the end."

* * *

A/N: well, I'm going to try and write more for this story. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading so far and please review.


	14. The Duel, Part 2 and thank you's

A/N: I think it has been almost 3 months since I've updated this, and it really needs to be finished, as I am working on another Zelda fic titled, "Passing of the Shadows". So here is the finale of this.

Chapter 14

The Duel, Part 2 (and thank you's)

_We waved to them as the MC started to explain the next part of the competition. "This part will require skill with a blade. You two will spar. First blood will mark the end."_

Link's POV

Ganondorf and me walked over to the sparring circle, reading to end our feud. He drew the ancient Execution Sword, once wielded by his ancestor, the King of Evil. Shiek came running up from behind.

"I think you'll need these if you're going to win." He handed me a Hylian shield along with the Master Sword. I positioned the shield comfortably on my left forearm while giving the blade of evil's bane a few quick twirls. A judge walked up between the two of us.

"This will be a fair fight. No magic will be allowed and once blood is spilt, a victor will be named." He stepped back, raising his left arm. "Fight!"

Ganondorf quickly lunged at my left leg, forcing me to quickly back flip or chance loosing the spar before it had begun. I landed swiftly, raising my shield to block a stab, which turned out to be a feigned move. The Master Sword made contact with the Execution Sword, causing a noisy clash of metal. Our blades moved up from a their original meeting point near the floor to the air above us. I swung my shield into my opponents left side before he ripped it off my arm and tossed it away.

I jumped back, pausing temporarily. Ganondorf swung twice before leaping over me in a desperate attempt to defeat me. I held my blade behind me, taking a quick breath. The instant my enemy landed on the floor, I released the tension in my body, repeatedly spinning around. I felt three hard hits to his sword before I felt the weapon pierce flesh. I stopped continuously spinning, dizzy as humanly possible with out falling over. As he lied down on the ground, the judge walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

"And our winner is…LINK!!!" He raised my arm as almost everyone cheered. A villainous laugh came from my defeated opponent. He stood, holding his chest with his left hand.

"It's not over…yet." With that, the back of his right hand started to glow. The Triforce appeared, but only the upper triangle glowed, signaling the Triforce of Power. The magic of it turned him from his human form into Ganon, a pig-like demon. He held monstrous blades in each hand while a barbed tail swung behind him. I looked up at him, almost feeling fear. Almost. An intense pain swept through my right hand, forcing me to my knees. I peeked at it to find that I was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

I slowly raised, Master Sword in hand. I faced him, the monster he was. Before I could even make a single move, an arrow of light flew out from the crowd. I didn't even look to see who it was before it nailed Ganon between his eyes. He roared and stumbled, pain sweeping over him. I raced in, searching for a weak point. Then I spotted a glowing spot around the base of his tail. I took three quick swipes before being launch by Ganon. Or at least I thought it was Ganon.

In the center of the gymnasium was a mysterious person garbed in black. Before him was the Triforce, fully completed. His left hand moved out and touched it. Then he spoke.

"Hear my desires, goddesses of Hyrule. All of our problems have risen up from the object I currently use. All I wish for is peace. To gain this, give the chosen bearers what they deserve: death." With that the Triforce disappeared, returning to the Sacred Realm. A searing pain overtook me. I glanced in Ganondorf's direction. He was already dead, being the bearer of power. Some of the members of the crowd were carrying a dying Zelda to my side. They placed her down next to me before giving us our space.

"Link…" she softly whispered.

I brought my hand over to her face, slowly stoking it. "Zelda…why…why didn't I know?"

"Know what?"

"You had the Triforce of Wisdom."

She glanced up at the ceiling before returning her attention to me. "I didn't know until five minutes ago." She started to violently cough. "My time…is up. See you on the other side."

"Zelda…"

"Yes…?"

"I lo…" I felt the sweat embrace of death take me.

A/N: I feel a little bad about giving it a sad ending, but I'm tired of happy endings. But that's just me. Now for those thank you's.

That Year grossed a total of 1,380 hits over a period of 4 months or so. It had 6 reviews from infinitysphere, citgirl, zelda4life, ZeldaLover29, LZfanatic12, and ZelinkFreak. That Year was added to 4 favorite lists, belonging to .Spaz-attack101, Hurricanium Insanium, Linkandzel, and mountdew072. .Spaz-attack101, citgirl, Hurricanium Insanium, infinitysphere, and ZelinkFreak were kind enough to even add an alert for this story. So to those 10 individuals, I say thank you from the bottom of my heart for making this story happen. Sorta.


	15. Limbo

A/N: I wasn't planning on another chapter, but after a review and a spark of 'inspiration' I came up with this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 15(OMG)

Limbo

Link's POV

I woke up in a strange land. It was a deep purple, and it extended as far as I could see. Two bodies were on the ground near by; one was female with blonde hair and the other was a dark tan male with orange hair. They both slowly woke, taking in their surroundings. I was somewhat not surprised that the others were Zelda and Ganondorf. She quickly ran over to me, coming into an embrace.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you this quickly." She whispered into my ear.

"Same here." I murmured into her ear while I slowly stroke her hair. I let go of her while Ganondorf walked over to us. We separated while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, maybe I was wrong about you, Link. Where do you think we are?" He quietly asked.

Before I could answer him, a voice sprung out from behind us. "You are between the world of life and the world of death. You are in Limbo." We all turned towards the direction it came from to see the man in black that had used the Triforce to kill us.

Zelda spoke up. "Then why are we here and not in the world of the dead?"

He slowly walked forward. "I don't have the power to send you three there. Your souls have been cursed by the goddesses, my sisters, for a reason not even I know."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'cursed'?"

All he did was smile. "Your souls are immortal. You basically get sent from vessel to vessel until my sisters get bored of you three and…kill you. Then they choose more 'playthings'."

Ganondorf seemed outraged by this idea, of us being puppets. "Why us? Why do we have to be the ones to have this curse upon us? Why?"

He approached the Gerudo. "Because you are the King of Evil resurrect. That is why, in your hate and anger became Ganon." He turned to Zelda. "You are the Princess of Destiny, obviously if you haven't figured out yet." Then to me. "I don't have to explain your situation. All I can tell you is that you'll never remember this conversation. Actually, it will be your last for I don't know…three or four years."

We all just stared at him before Zelda broke the silence. "So what will you do, erase our memories?"

"Not me. My sisters will. And you'll be resurrected in a new body. Goodbye, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule." We watched as she slowly faded away, screaming. He then turned to my foe in the past life. "Goodbye, Ganondorf Agnew Dragmire." I watched as he experienced the same thing as Zelda.

I turn to him. "Who are you?"

He just looks at me. "I am Bongo Bongo. Goodbye Link Gaiden, the Hero of Time." I felt every part of my body being ripped off my bones. Then darkness filled my mind.

* * *

In room 207 at Hyrule General Hospital, Saria Greene went into labor. Her husband, Mido Greene watched on as the midwife helped the baby come out. Eventually, the sound of a crying child filled the room. The midwife looked up.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Greene. You have a baby boy." The midwife had the father cut the umbilical cord before wrapping up the newborn baby.

She looked up at her husband. "What should we name him?"

He looked down on his newborn son. "How about Link Gaiden Greene."

A/N: it is finished!!! Review! Other things! If you want to hear the songs from this story, head to my profile!


	16. thank you's

A/N: this isn't a real chapter. Ha ha ha.

The thank you's for the story That Year.

A total of 2,213 hits at 4:57 p.m. PST, on March 29, 2010.

10 reviews from .Spaz-attack101 (3 total), infinitysphere (1 total), citgirl (2 total), zelda4life (1 total), ZeldaLover29 (1 total, not to mention personal worse, no offense), LZfanatic12 (1 total), and ZelinkFreak (1 total)

7 additions to a favorite list: .Spaz-attack101, Hurricanium Insanium, Linkandzel, skitskat24, hoover456, CrazyLoZmaniac, and mountdew072.

5 alerts: .Spaz-attack101, citgirl, Hurricanium Insanium, infinitysphere, skitskat24, CrazyLoZmaniac, and ZelinkFreak.

So that is the thank you's. For those named, you are awesome. So, if you also have a taste for action, check out my newest Zelda fic. Thank you.


	17. update

This is a 'report' for those who liked this story. The sequel to That Year has been started and is entitled Common Enemies. It follows the 'adventure' of the reincarnation of Link and will also have the reincarnations of the other two Triforce bearers. Note: it is way darker than this story. So go visit it and give me some feedback.

~Kamil the Awesome~


End file.
